1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laundry appliances and in particular consumer laundry appliances for the drying of damp textile articles, such as items of clothing, towels and bed linen.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Prior art clothes drying machines are generally of a type having a rotatable metal drum supported within a rectangular cabinet. The rotatable drum includes an open end facing the front of the cabinet and a substantially closed end at the rear of the cabinet. Access is gained to the open end of the drum by opening a door or hatch on the front face of the cabinet.
The prior art clothes dryer has a significant ergonomic disadvantage to a top loading laundry appliance. It is a particular disadvantage when washing has to be transferred from a top loading clothes washing machine to a front loading clothes dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,867 describes a drum type clothes dryer including a belt tensioning arrangement enabling reversal.
JP 2-274294 describes an automatic door opening and closing arrangement for a rotary drum which requires stopping the drum at a rotary position for operating a door stopper provided on the drum door. Operation of the door stopper into an engagement released state also brings the drum door into a non-movable state relative to the cabinet.
WO 0028127 describes a laundry appliance including a rotating cylindrical drum with a hatch forming part of the cylindrical surface. The drum is stopped to allow disengagement of the hatch from the drum and engagement relative to the cabinet at the commencement of an opening operation. It is also stopped for the reversed process at the end of a closing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,430 describes a top loading automatic washer with the drum provided to rotate on a horizontal axis. The laundry carrying drum has a hinged opening and is retained within a water collection tub with a spring loaded flexible sliding tub door.
EP 483909 describes a device for halting the drum of a top loading horizontal axis laundry machine in a loading and unloading position.
FR 2478151 describes a drum and hatch construction for a top loading horizontal axis washing machine.
WO 00/28126 describes a top loading horizontal axis washing machine wherein user access to the drum is provided by moving the drum at least partially out of a surrounding cabinet to expose an access opening. Rocking, pivoting and sliding arrangements are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,870 describes a retractable self levelling assembly for supporting a laundry appliance. The assembly has two spaced apart upwardly and outwardly angled slots for slidably receiving pins which connect supporting feet to opposite ends of an adjustable tension bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,923 describes a self levelling assembly for an appliance with legs slidably received through channels for vertical movement. Each leg is provided with outwardly extending pins engaged within upwardly converging slots of a stabiliser bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,241 describes a self adjusting levelling assembly for an appliance with includes a pair of mounting brackets each provided with a vertically shiftable, floor engaging leg member. The leg members are interconnected by a cable such that they are free to shift vertically relative to their corresponding brackets in a reciprocal relationship when not supporting a normal proportional share of the weight of the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,275 describes a leveller for a ladder which has a pair of sliding legs telescopically engaged in respect of upright tubes. A wire rope is fixed to upper regions of the legs and extends between the tubes. The wire is engaged with a support guide fixed relative to the ladder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,962 describes a self levelling mechanism for an appliance cabinet which includes a polypropylene foot at each corner of the cabinet. Each foot is interconnected by a continuous cable for vertical movement in unison relative to the cabinet and to each other. A locking wedge is provided for each foot for locking each foot in fixed relation with the cabinet.
WO 95/08016 describes a bulk lint collector for a clothes dryer. An annular lint filter rotating with the dryer drum extends from one end of the drum and encircles the dryer door. Lint is collected in a cavity in the dryer door and removable by removing an outer face panel of the door.